


can you feel me now?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, it is a KINK bingo afterall folks, more specifically you can feel your soulmate's orgasms, you can feel what your soulmate feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius grew up knowing one could feel their soulmate's happiness. Then he grew old enough to realise that some paraphrasing went into that description of things.





	can you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'soulmate au'

Kasius dug his fingers into his leg as hard as he could, forcing himself to appear as unperturbed as possibly as he counted the seconds until he could finally leave the council meeting. His departure was perhaps a little hasty but he did not think anyone had gathered the true extent of his restlessness, let alone guessed the cause.

He locked the door behind himself as soon as he reached his chambers, drawing in a shuddering breath as a new wave of sensations that were not his own washed over him.

Wherever and whoever his soulmate was, they were currently having the time of their life, it seemed.

He’d gathered from hushed exchanges as a child that some people could feel what their soulmate was feeling, that they would know if they were happy.

Kasius had spent much of his childhood distraught that he appeared to have no soulmate, and more distraught at the thought that his soulmate was never happy.

Then he had grown older and realised that people hadn’t been entirely clear on just what it was soulmates shared.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the onslaught of feelings as he usually did. It seemed indecent to him to act upon those sensations, almost an intrusion into his soulmate’s privacy. Usually that was enough to deter him. But it had been going on far too long at this point.

It was rumoured that one would feel more of their soulmate's sensations the closer they were; Kasius’ soulmate was far enough from him that he usually was hit with a sudden burst without warning, and that was that. Today was different, the aftershocks not completely over before the next one hit. A new lover, he supposed, and an attentive one.

Some irrational part of him was jealous, a sense of possessiveness over some person he had never met and would likely never meet.

Far more of him was determined to let propriety be propriety and react to the shadows of pleasure surging through his body.

* * *

Miles and miles away, Sinara gasped and shudder through his release with him, still so wrought up that it felt much more intense than the usual dull echo, especially combined with Azale’s idle yet lascivious touches as they basked in their own afterglow.

“Did you just -” Azale propped herself up to look at her, utter glee on her face.“You have a soulmate?”

“Of course not. What gives you that idea?”Sinara challenged with a scoff, trying to make it sound idiotic. Which would have been easier if Aza’s hand weren’t on her still shaking thigh.

“I’m good but I’m not that good,”Azale said.“Plus, I can tell when you’re coming, and I can tell when you’re lying, so don’t even try.”

There weren’t a lot of downsides to hooking up with your best friend but the smug grin she was wearing now was definitely one.

“Fuck, the poor sod. We just put them through something, huh?” The sparkling mirth in her eyes made her sympathy sound anything but genuine.“Do you think it upsets them? Picturing what I’m doing to you?”

“They can’t picture anything because I don’t know them,”Sinara pointed out. She didn’t waste her time on thinking about her alleged soulmate, only taking note when the secondhand pleasure came at a particular inopportune moment.“And judging from just now, I’d wager it made them horny, not upset.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,”Azale said, pouting in a way that made it impossible not to lean in and bite her lower lip.

Azale let out a squeal of delight when Sinara flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head and smirking down at her.“Need a reminder just how fun I am?”

“Yes, please.” Azale’s grin was no less mischievous, but her pupils were blown wide.“Lucky for me, I have no soulmate I need to worry about distracting.”

Sinara chuckled as she leaned in to shut her up with a kiss, only sparing the vaguest of thoughts for whatever unfortunate bastard was forced to experience her pleasure vicariously. She hoped for them they were good at keeping a straight face. They’d need it, now that she’d been promoted high enough to leave the barracks for a room of her own.

* * *

Exile had moved Kasius closer to his soulmate, it would have seemed.

He occasionally looked over stellar maps and wondered where they might be, sometimes mused about the irony of being physically closer but never less able to go searching for them. He would have agonised over the matter much more, he knew, if his focus hadn’t shifted a few weeks ago, from a faceless, hypothetical soulmate he had spent years dreaming of to Sinara, who had slain his generals without him having to ask, and had followed him to exile without complaint.

Had she not been assigned his battalion, he would be dead. Perhaps there was a sort of fate in that as well.

Fate or not, he was drawn to her, and away from court he did not have to make a secret of it just because she was of so much lower birth.

And so he once again found himself watching her, knocking the fresh harvest of Inhumans into something resembling shape. Kasius wished to make them premium ware before he started selling them; he would not make himself a laughing stock further.

He stayed where he was when she send the Terrans away. He knew she would now continue with her own training, and that was always a sight to behold.

She discarded her uniform jacket the moment she was alone, the tank top underneath not the least of the reasons Kasius liked to come and watch.

There was something mesmerizing to her movements, almost akin to dancing, and he very nearly asked to join her, but instead stayed where he was and allowed his mind to wander.

He’d just absently wondered at what point his soulmate might become aware of the lewd nature his thoughts were taking when she suddenly stopped mid-movement to turn and stare at him.

He knew that she was aware he’d taken to observing her training; she usually never bothered to acknowledge his presence. He smiled at her, not sure what else to do.

Sinara stared at him for a moment longer, head slightly tilted, as if he was something curious, and then returned to her training.

* * *

Sinara was fully aware her soulmate was closer than they’d ever been. She didn’t believe that the supposed bond meant anything, of course, yet in absence of anything better to do she made a bit of a game out of it.

None of the soldiers at the outpost caught her eye, and she couldn’t exactly make a move on a prince, of all things, even if she’d commited treason for him, and he was almost laughably pretty, and she was reasonably sure there was a good chance he was her soulmate, the way the sparks of foreign arousal coincided with that hungry look in his eyes.

But since he was apparently much too proper to do anything about it and she wasn’t about to throw herself a someone who was technically her superior officer, she was left to take matters into her own hands.

She could tease a response out of her soulmate easily enough, a back and forth of echos of pleasure.

“Long night?”she asked Kasius innocently one morning, when he looked about ready to fall asleep over his breakfast.

He flushed brightly and stuttered out something about reports, as good as confirming her suspicions that he and her soulmate, who she’d kept up all hours of the night, were one and the same.

She hid her smirk behind her cup of tea, not pushing further. She had no intention of enlightening him on the situation; Kasius was exactly the type who would see something romantic in soulmates, and she really didn’t need that complication.

* * *

There was part of Kasius that wanted to take their time, wanted to map out every inch of her body under his lips, but that part of him was lost somewhere beneath the burning urgency coursing through him. And taking things slow seemed to be the furthest thing from Sinara’s mind, too.

They had the rest of their lives to learn each other’s bodies, he reasoned, the last coherent thought he had before giving in to the primal need pounding in every cell of his being.

It wasn’t until he was lying there with Sinara sprawled across his chest and sweat cooling on their skin that his brain piped in again. He’d never felt anything quite like this, certain it hadn’t been his pleasure alone that he had felt.

“That was,”he started, not quite sure how the sentence was supposed to end. He wanted to ask but was a little frightened of what answer he might get.“That was -”

“Fucking amazing?”Sinara suggested.

“Yes. Yes, it was.”

He couldn’t exactly argue with that assessment, and it was probably safer not to broach the topic of soulmates right there and then.

* * *

“I really have to finish this today,”Kasius said, giving her an apologetic smile before returning his attention to the charts before him. Something new he’d cooked up for the Inhumans’ inhibitors, and wanted to implement before the next auction.

Sinara simply shrugged.“Suit yourself. I’m heading into the shower.”

It wasn’t long before he rapped his knuckles against the door, only barely sounding abashed when he asked,“Do you want a hand in there?”

“Door’s unlocked,”she called back.

At this point, neither of them made any attempt to be subtle about their ability to feel the other’s arousal anymore. There was an unspoken sort of agreement that they wouldn’t actually address the matter, though.

Sinara smiled as Kasius stepped into the shower and into her arms.

Their arrangement had all of the benefits of the soulmate connection, and none of the drawbacks.

* * *

“So, are we ever going to talk about it?”

Sinara bit back a groan, forcing a blank look onto her face as she met Kasius’ eyes.“Talk about what?”

She’d known that he would eventually bring it up; she had hoped he would be able to refrain from doing so for much longer. But then, expecting restraint from Kasius had probably been foolish, to say the least.

“You know what,”he said, the slightest tinge of uncertainty to his words.“The fact that we’re soulmates.”

For a split second, Sinara considered denying it but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she gave him a coy look from under her lashes.“If you don’t talk about it, I might let you tie me down for a change.”

He dropped the subject right away. Little did she know that there was a plan already forming at the back of his mind.

* * *

“Kasius.”

It couldn’t be described as anything other than a whine. He smiled against her skin, giving another slow, deliberate lick before lifting his head.“Yes, darling?”

She was doing her best to glare at him, but with the way she was squirming and tugging at the silk keeping her trapped to the headboard she wasn’t nearly as threatening as she usually was.

“Is there a problem?”he asked, replacing his tongue with his fingers to ensure he gave her no respite.

She bucked against his touch, and he felt the needy frustration curling in his own stomach.

“You know damn well what the problem is,”she said, voice delightfully breathy.“Point made.”

He tilted his head, faux confusion painted across his face.“And what point might that be, darling?”

“You’re doing this to yourself, too, you know,”Sinara snapped, eyes widening as she realised what she’d just said. She dropped her head back against the pillow with a groan.“You got what you want. Can you just bloody let me come already?”

“Actually.” He pressed a trail of kisses up her inner thigh.“I’m going to need you to say it.”

She’d asked him not to talk about it. She’d never said anything about edging her until _she_ talked about it. A little unfair, perhaps, but Sinara had never objected to playing dirty.

“Fine.” Her anger would have been more believable if he hadn’t been aware of just how much this turned her on.“Fine. You’re my soulmate. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic,”he said, and brought his mouth back against her flesh.

 

“Hope that was worth it,”Sinara grumbled as he untied her wrists.“Because secondhand orgasms are all you’re going to get out of me for the foreseeable future.”

Her threat was undercut by her curling up in his arms without hesitation.

* * *

Sinara looked up at him, her hands still in his and a mischievous smirk curving her lips.“What did I tell you? A good kill gets the blood boiling.”

“Oh, is that me?” It was sometimes a little hard to tell if he was feeling her arousal or his own, both so familiar by now. Kasius couldn’t find it in himself to feel even an ounce of shame that his brother’s blood was still on his hands and all he could think about was getting Sinara out of her clothes.“And here I thought fratricide had made me irresistible.”

Sinara grinned.“It might be me, honestly.”

Not that it mattered either way, as she pulled him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Kasius returned to their chambers after a painfully long conversation with an ambassador that wished to negotiate a trade deal with the Empire.

“You’ve been very distracting, wife,”he said by way of greeting as the door slid closed behind him.

“Hormones,”Sinara replied with a shrug.“You’ll notice I was nice enough not to do anything about it while you were in your meeting.”

“Much obliged, my love.” He crossed over to her, kissing her forehead before sitting down on the sofa and settling her feet in his lap.“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m never doing this pregnancy nonsense again,”she said, popping a snack into her mouth from the bowl she was balancing on her protruding belly.“Seriously, my ankles are so ridiculously swollen. Not that I’ve seen my ankles in ages! And I’m out of control horny but also the least attractive I’ve ever been. Seems like a flaw in the system, if you ask me.”

“You’re absolutely stunning,”Kasius assured her, absently massaging her feet and slowly moving up her legs.

Sinara snorted.“Sweet of you to say but you’re just horny by proxy, darling.”

“I have a feeling you won’t believe me no matter what I say,”Kasius said with an exaggerated, longsuffering sigh.“So I supposed I’ll just have to prove I still want you after you’re taken care of.”

“Sounds like a plan,”Sinara said, and set her bowl of snacks aside.

He took that as a compliment. Not much trumped food on her list of priorities these days.


End file.
